Why?
by Trainer Fiona
Summary: Little Undertale chapters that includes possible Frans or a close platonic relationship of Sans and Frisk. 1st chapter set up when Sans meets Frisk in the MTT restaurant. Not quite the same dialogue. These are also these are embarrassingly short...so... Enjoy! (I don't own Undertale) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Short drabble, make make into a story in the future. Has Girl!Frisk, because I can't keep from calling them a girl -_-**

 **You can take it platonically or romatically, but I prefer the Frans option :D Also this isn't from the game script, but who cares. :P**

 **There is one swear word, so you have been warned, and I don't own Undertale, I never will. Well unless I somehow turn into a guy that looks like and is named Toby Fox.**

 **Also thoughts are in** ** _italics_**.

"... couldn't you stay here in the underground?" Sans wasn't quite sure where this was coming from, why he was say this as he glanced away nervously, a light blush gracing his face. "all of us would be happier," _or at least I would._ " and me and pap would love to have you stay here," _please don't leave._

Frisk frowned, confused. Didn't he _want_ to leave the underground? Finally she decided to do something she hadn't in awhile. She spoke.

"Sans, why..." she struggled to speak the words, her voice rusty from disuse, and overcome with emotion, but she forced through it with _determination_.

"...Why do you want me to stay? Why Sans? I could free you, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys," she continued listing names of all the monsters she met, from Froggit to Mettaton. "... All of you, I could free you, you'd be able to live above ground, see **real** stars, not fakes, drive a car, see other places, **live** So why don't you want me to go?"

Sans listened to her voice as his anger rised up, didn't she **understand**

"Because!" he shouted, rising up in anger slapping his fists on the table, making his stool crash to the ground, his left eye blazing with magic.

"I **Fucking** care about you Kid, almost as much as I love Pap, if not more! I don't want you to die just to set us free. Plus don't you realize? They won't accept a group of child murderers into their society, even most of them didn't kill, they still tried." he calmed down, smiling sadly. "just...please, stay here frisk?"

Frisk looked at Sans for a minute, thinking. Toriel didn't want her to leave either, she remember sadly, and what would Alphys do if she didn't have her to geek out with, Papyrus didn't have a spaghetti tester, if Undyne didn't have someone to confide in, as she seemed like she had a lot of burdens on her fishy shoulders, and what about Mettaton, even though he kept trying to kill her, he still did need a costar, and she wouldn't mind helping once in a while,

And Sans...

"Ok."

Sans sighed in relief, relaxing and slipping into his trademarked lazy grin.

"But we're still going to Asgore to let him know I'm staying."


	2. Chapter 2

Unsurprisingly, Sans was unwilling to let Frisk go to Asgore's house, and Frisk wasn't willing to just disappear and possibly lead him to searching in her friends houses. So they came to a compromise, a note. Which went as follows:

 _Hello King Asgore_ ,

 _Just like_ _to let you know I am going to be living in the Underground peacefully, so please don't come and try to kill me._

 _Frisk, the 7th human._

Needless to say, Sans teleported there and back, dropping the note in front of the startled king, and teleporting back to Snowdin town with Frisk in tow.

Sans was smiling (although he was smiling harder than normal) when they got back to his house, Frisk going inside as Sans held the door open for her.

"Thank you S-"

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Frisk tried to hold back a flinch, and failed. After all the monsters who had attacked her, had just yelled, and made sudden movment, which made her go into a breif 'flight or flight response. But thankfully no-one noticed the flinch.

- _or so she thought..._

Sans smile deepened into a frown for a brief second as he saw the flinch, but didn't press it. He'd ask tomorrow. After the party and her surprise.

She smiled happily looking at all her friends, From Papyrus to Undyne, to Mettaton (at least she thought it was Mettaton, he had pink and black legs on the bottom of his boxy frame) , and was that-

"MOM!"


	3. Chapter 3

**To explain with Frisk and Sans, Frisk is pretty quiet through out the game, only saying a sentence or two at a time, and making small noises like laughter. Sans rarely uses capital letters when speaking, only a few times, like when he first speaks to Frisk, and scared her. The same is going to be when typing. Frisk will only speak when needed, or in extreme emotional cases, like Anger, Fear, Happiness etc. Sans will only be capitalized if Angry, or trying to threaten/scare someone.**

 **Papyrus will be bold if angry and his voice is uncapitalized when sad, nervous and trying to be quiet.**

 **The fan made version of "Peek a boo with fluffy bunny" is by Bixietrash on Archive of our own. Not mine. And of course I don't own Undertale. Thats why its called FAN FICTION :P**

 **Quick thanks to** Mako Red Demon Sen Whitefox, **and** the Guest **for reviewing! Now on to the story!**

It was after the party (she still didn't know **how** Sans knew she would say yes...), and although Toriel offered her to stay at the Ruins, she said no. She loved her Goat Mom, but she was still terrified of being trapped in the Ruins, even if it was a foolish thought.

Instead Sans (who she found out had invited Toriel) and Papyrus had invited her to sleepover for the night, then they'd figure out where she live and all the details she'd need to stay in the underground. But for now, sleep.

Everyone left, even the reluctant Toriel.

"WHERE SHOULD WE PUT YOU HUMAN? WE COULD PUT YOU ON THE COUCH, OR IN MY ROOM!"

"we could just put her in my room pap."

"REALLY? YOU NEVER WANT ANYONE TO BE IN YOUR ROOM. NOT EVEN ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"nah, she'll see it sometime. what do you say kid?"

Frisk nodded to Sans. Although she could talk, she rather Thatsas it was uncomfortable to her.

"THEN IT IS SETTLED, ALTHOUGH SAN'S ROOM ISN'T AS GOOD AS MINE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S, IT IS ALMOST AS GOOD! I'LL GET THE EXTRA PILLOW AND BLANKET!"

Frisk sent a questioning glance to Sans. She learned that almost no-one knew what she was saying when she signed, so she had stopped long ago, even before she fell. Thankfully the skeleton knew what she was asking.

"undyne stays over sometimes, and the annoying dog has his own pillow and blanket when he shows up on his free time." he explained, walking up the stairs. "of course sometimes a.d. annoys pap too much, so he sleeps in my tornado." Frisk made a questioning noise "you'll see." his grin seemed wider.

Papyrus burst out of his bedroom before she could make more noise.

"HUMAN! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU THE PILLOWS AND BLANKETS!" He handed her the said items. They smelled like fish and salt water. She didn't questioned.

"ARE YOU GOING TO READ ME MY STORY SANS? OR MAYBE YOU COULD READ IT TO BOTH OF US!" Pap grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room, only Sans again noticing the flinch of the sudden movement. He sighed and shuffled into his brothers room, not bothering to teleport. When he got in, Papyrus was all ready in bed, with Frisk sitting next to him above the covers. He used his magic to bring Papyrus's favorite book out of the bookshelf.

"peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny, by bixietrash" Papyrus was vibrating with excitement. Frisk was smiling happily at his brother. He started.

"past the slippy-slidey slope, across the frosty, icy pond, lay the sturdy, happy town of hoppy hills.

now, fluffy bunny hadn't always lived in hoppy hills. in fact, he and his cuddly family were quite new in town. and being new in a small, small town was hard for kits like fluffy.

fluffy bunny didn't look like the other kits in hoppy hills. the other kits had smooth, tame coats. of bristled brown in the summer, and ghostly gorgeous white in the winter.

but fluffy bunny was always the same: floppy and frizzy and wild all over!

"get a hare-cut!" some of the big kits would say. they weren't very nice, but fluffy bunny's parent said they were just surprised to see someone different. but different wasn't bad, they'd say. just new.

fluffy bunny didn't like being new.

worse than that, thought fluffy bunny, was that fluffy bunny's big brother, funny bunny liked being new!

in their old bunny town, everyone had heard funny bunny's jokes. but here, his jokes were new too! funny bunny liked having new people to tell his jokes to. when he made people laugh, they forgot about his frizzy, fuzzy fur.

fluffy bunny sniffled. the only people that laughed at him were pointing at his dangly ears and tangley hair.

one night over dinner, funny bunny told everyone about a joke he'd told at school. he made three mean kids laugh, and by the end of recess, they were his friends!

fluffy bunny huffed and puffed.

fluffy bunny had **enough**.

"stop, stop, stop!" fluffy bunny cried, waving his wibbly-wobbly paws. "i hate your jokes, and i hate your friends, and i wish you'd go away!"

now now, dear," said mrs. bunny. "let's not say things that we'll regret."

"that's right," said mr. bunny. "school lasts just a little while, but brothers are your brothers forever."

fluffy bunny folded his arms and stomped his foot. "i wish i didn't have a brother."

funny bunny didn't say anything.

the next morning, fluffy bunny felt a little better. it was a beautiful day outside. birds were singing, flowers were blooming. fluffy bunny hippity-hopped out of bed. "funny bunny, do you want to play?" said fluffy bunny.

but funny bunny wasn't in their room.

"funny bunny?" fluffy bunny called down the hallway.

"funny bunny?" fluffy bunny called down the stairs.

"funny bunny?" fluffy bunny called into the living room.

"funny bunny?" fluffy Bunny looked in the kitchen. his mom was in the kitchen, making muffins for the bake sale. but where was funny bunny?

"funny bunny?" fluffy Bunny looked in the garage. his dad was in the garage, changing a tire on their shiny red car. but where was funny bunny?

"funny bunny!" fluffy bunny called, running into the yard.

but nobody came.

"funny bunny, come out! this isn't funny anymore!" fluffy bunny folded his arms. "i don't like this game."

what if… what if his wish had come true?

had he really made his brother go away?

he had been so mad.

he had felt so sad.

his tickety-tockety heart went flippity-flop.

"funny bunny, come back!" fluffy bunny called. "i was mad you had friends. i was sad i had none. but i was wrong! i had you."

fluffy bunny sat down on the shiny, sparkly snow and started to sniffle.

"now i don't have anyone, and it's all my fault. i was mean and i made my only friend go away."

"check the treehouse, dear," said mrs. bunny, placing her hand on fluffy's fuzzy-wuzzy shoulder.

"the treehouse?" fluffy bunny sniveled.

he climbed the ladder, wiping his eyes.

when he opened the door, someone yelled…

" **surprise**!"

in the woody willow treehouse, there stood funny bunny and five of his friends!

" **peek-a-boo, fluffy bunny**!" they shouted.

fluffy bunny didn't know what to say. he hugged funny bunny. "i'm so glad that you're here!"

funny bunny laughed. "Where else would i be? i hope you're not mad, but i knew you were sad. you didn't have friends, so i thought i'd share mine!"

fluffy bunny hugged funny bunny so tight, he thought his bunny heart would burst.

"you silly bunny," said fluffy to funny, ruffling his cuddly-wuddly coat. "i have the best friend in the world right here."

so from that day forward, fluffy and funny, brothers and friends, were also popular bunnies!

they played with their sleds on the slippity slope, and hopped over hippity-hoppity puddles. they climbed the shady, scratchy trees, and rode their bikes by the melty, icy pond.

fluffy and Funny grew up in the town. they made friends and told jokes and were known all around.

growing wiser and smarter, their bond just grew stronger. they were brothers forever, and friends even longer.

the end."

Sans looked up. A question on his teeth. But there sleeping was Papyrus and Frisk. He decided not to move them much, and just tuck them under Papyrus's covers.

"night brother. night kiddo." he turned off the light with a smile and teleported to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Made a quick adjustment to previous chapters, as This story hasn't has any resets, so there is no way that Sansy knows the cute Friskie's name.**

 **Also, notes look like this:**

:blurb:

 **Quick thanks for** Sen Whitefox Mako Red Demon **for reviewing and being my awesome friends. And thanks for** WolfieGreen Destiny Obake **, and** Spaceman2729 **for following this story. Hope it lives up to your expectations!** **Now, into the story!**

 **P.S. Did I mention that there's comedy too?**

Frisk blinked. Where...was she?

She looked around. She was in Papyrus's room? ' _But_ ,' she thought, last night's happy memories coming back to her. ' _wasn't I suppost to be in Sans room? Last thing I remember is listening to San's read Papyrus's story, so I must have fallen asleep, and Sans didn't want to move me.'_ She instantly felt someone gripping her closer. _'W-what!?'_ She turned her head. Papyrus was holding her like a teddy bear. Tightly. _Ow._ She tried to wiggle out of the skeleton's grasp. She wiggled somemore, and more. It wasn't working. She had to wake him up.

"Papyrus?" She poked him in the arm.

"Papyrussss"

"Papyrus"

"Pap."

"yrus."

"Papyrusssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

Geez he was a deep sleeper. How was she going to escape? He was sleeping like a rock. _'Actually, do rock monsters sleep?'_

Should she just stay there and wait for him to wake up, or should she try to escape some more? She didn't want to yell for Sans. She didn't know what time it was, and always seemed to be sleeping, so he wouldn't wake up either.

She wiggled some more. She upped the wiggling. More wiggling. Eventually she was wiggling so fast she vibrated. And that was a ridiculous amount of wiggles. So much wiggling/vibrating that it was starting to make sound.

Unnoticed, Sans open the door, and tried not to laugh. As Frisk vibrated/wiggled, Sleeping Papyrus was hugging her **even tighter**. She was lucky that she was still breathing, with how hard he was gripping.

"ok, that's enough kiddo." he lifted her with his magic, placing her out of the room gently. He tossed her some clothes, as the ones she had on were torn and dirty. "bathroom is to the left."

She stopped her wiggles, and took the clothes he offered her. She offered a quick smile at him and dashed to the bathroom. She really had to go.

As soon as she got changed into her new clothes that Sans had given her (A warm purple hoodie, a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some socks), and her bathroom routine. She went downstairs. Papyrus was already up, which was surprising, considering the fact he was dead sleep before. As she looked into the kitchen, it was a mess, and Papyrus was yelling at Sans, while the short skeleton had a lazy grin on his face like always.

"SANS! A QUINCE, OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT, IS NOT BREAKFAST! HOWEVER, SPAGHETTI IS BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER MATERIAL! ESPECIALLY, WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS FOLLOW THE WAY UNDYNE MAKES IT!"

"pap, i'm know your spaghetti is great, i just thought the human would like something different."

Frisk stepped in before the squabbling could continue. She held up a note, as she made an 'excuse me' noise

:Couldn't we make something together? Like... Pancakes?:

"WHAT IS THIS THING CALLED A PANCAKE?"


	5. Notice to my Readers

I am sorry to say to my readers, but I am turning guest reviews off for the time being as most of stories are being plagued with spam from guests. And when I say spam, I mean the combined efforts of them seems like a 100k words. Infact, my Undertale story, _'I'd do anything to SAVE you'_ has 185 reviews from spam guests, and since there is so many, I am unsure if any are actual reviewers.

So until it stops, _actual_ guests cant review. Sorry ):

(Although its pretty easy to get a FFnet account though, if you have an email, Facebook, or Twitter account, so you should try it!)

Anyways, thats not just why i'm writing here today. I am also putting down Hiatus on all of my stories. Although I love them, I'd like to rewrite them, and/or decide where I'd like to go with them, as I didnt really have a detailed plan with them.

Thank you for reading this,

Trainer Fiona


End file.
